Gasper Vladi
Summary Gasper Vladi is a dhampir and a member of Rias Gremory's peerage, serving as her Bishop. He was formerly with the House of Tepes in Romania where he was given birth to, but was subjected to abuse and isolation and eventually thrown out due to the fear of his true power. He was killed by a Vampire Hunter before he was reincarnated by Rias, and subsequently joined her peerage. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 7-A Name: Gasper Vladi, "Cardboard Vampire", "Gasper Balor" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Devil, Dhampir Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Flight, Longevity, Time Stop, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Transformation, Portal Creation, Animated Shadow, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation, Mist Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Amplification by sucking blood, Information Analysis with the Sacred Gear Scanner, Large Size (Type 0), Intangibility (Vampires can disperse into mist to avoid and neutralize attacks), Regeneration (Low-Mid, instantly regenerated his right arm), Spatial Manipulation (Can create distortions in space to travel between locations), Power Mimicry (Vampire can gain access to the abilities of individuals by sucking their blood), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Curse Manipulation (Accidentally cursed his mother, the nurses, and other servants present at his birth to death), Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination, and he can create different manners of beasts as a vampire), Absorption (Can absorb the magic power of targets, and his darkness can absorb animate and inanimate objects, including attacks), Darkness Manipulation (His darkness can also devour and eat away at things, including attacks and extending to things like mist and magic circles), Soul Manipulation (Stated that he could not allow any part of Marius to remain - including his soul - with his darkness beasts seemingly devouring it along with his body), Power Nullification (Negated the regenerative capabilities of Marius Tepes, who had the Holy Grail. Stopped and nullified the powers and abilities of Marius and other vampires from working), Shadow Manipulation (Can extend his shadow and freely control it for offensive purposes, manipulate the shadows of others to restrain them or absorb them by pulling them into their own shadows. Can also move between shadows), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Devils retained their memories after Raynare wiped the memories of everyone who knew about her human disguise) Attack Potency: Unknown | Mountain level (Fought against Ouryuu Nakiri, pushing him back and deflecting his touki bullets. His darkness beasts cracked Ladon's barriers. Fought against Walburga for an extended period and destroyed a fireball from her Balance Breaker) Speed: Unknown | FTL (Kept up with Walburga and Ouryuu) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 10 (Comparable to Ouryuu) Striking Strength: Unknown | Mountain Class (Traded blows with Ouryuu, and his darkness beasts cracked Ladon's barriers) Durability: Unknown | Mountain level Stamina: High (Can endure being crushed, stomped on, squashed, and relentlessly battered) Range: Standard melee range, several kilometers with vampiric powers and Aeon Balor | Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Sacred Gear Scanner (formerly), none notable currently Intelligence: Initially incapable of properly controlling his Sacred Gear, Gasper has developed in the use of its abilities to great effect, and is noted to excel in magic used by wizards. Weaknesses: Holy / light based weaponry and abilities. He is vulnerable to techniques that completely seal his vision, as it is the avenue through which he stops the time of intended targets. His time stop lasts for a few minutes at a time, although this was in his first appearance where he was inexperienced and utterly incapable of utilizing his Sacred Gear properly, and as such likely does not apply to his current state | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dhampir Physiology:' As a dhampir, Gasper possesses the abilities of vampires but is mostly unaffected by their weaknesses. He can shapeshift into a variety of creatures, predominantly utilizing this to transform into large numbers of bats to maximize his view of the battlefield, and to better read the movements and attacks of intended targets. He can also create several bats through whose eyes he can observe different places and situations simultaneously. Additionally, he can control darkness and manipulate shadows for varying effects. He is able to move between shadows, extend his shadow at will and separate them into tentacles to bind his targets and leave them open to attack. He can manipulate the shadows of his targets to draw them closer to him, preventing retreat or escape, and can cause several hands to extend from their shadows to restrain or absorb them by pulling them in. He can also drain blood from other beings to bolster his power and the potency of his abilities, along with gaining some of their abilities in the process. Vampires are also capable of creating and transforming into mist to avoid attacks. *'Aeon Balor:' Gasper's Sacred Gear, and one of the eighteen Longinus. Formerly known as Forbidden Balor View before its evolution into a Longinus, it allows him to completely stop the time of anything in his field of vision. He can stop specific attacks, targets and body parts in time. **'Forbidden Invade Balor the Beast:' Gasper's true form. He transforms into a five meter black beast in the shape of a dragon with a horn, sharp claws and fangs, wings on his back and his legs uniquely having reverse joints. It enables him to create and manipulate large amounts of darkness at once, enough to cover a town and an entire sea, and has shown to be capable of nullifying powers and regenerative capabilities with little effort. It can be used to neutralize enemy attacks by eating away at, and devouring them or completely absorbing and swallowing them up. He can similarly utilize it to devour and absorb both animate and inanimate objects. Furthermore, he can create numerous strange monsters made out of darkness to aid him in battle and overwhelm his foes, and generate countless numbers of red eyes to appear in the darkness, utilizing them to stop the time of multiple targets as he pleases. Key: Base | Gasper Balor / Darkness Gasper Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Teenagers Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Portal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Element Users Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:High School DXD Category:Weather Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7